


Second Chances

by Ghilasmelana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghilasmelana/pseuds/Ghilasmelana
Summary: One shot of few events between Bellatrix and Minerva after one stormy night in the Hogwarts





	Second Chances

„She's here." Dumbledore's voice clearly stated from large window in his round office.

„Albus, do you really think it is a good idea? Letting her come here?" Severus drawled with little concern from his conjured fluffy chair and his dark eyes lazily followed the direction of headmaster's gaze.

„Once I knew a man who did terrible things…that man came to me and begged to be forgiven and given another chance. Do you think it was a good idea to give him this chance?" Dumbledore asked with a little sadness in his voice.

„That was uncalled for Albus." Severus slowly raised from the chair which instantly vanished into thin air and headed towards the door. „I will tell her that our guest is here. But I still think this trust is ill placed." His hand grasped the golden door knob and his footsteps vanished on the stone stairs behind the polished wooden door.

„And I think that everyone deserves a second chance." Albus answered his empty office and watched a slim hooded figure stand before the large gate while strings of heavy rain with strong wind tattered her clothes making her features oddly blurry. „And I do think there is at least one other person here who thinks the same." He smiled slowly and tore his gaze away from the window.

~(O)~

The wind caused her to be drenched to skin in a matter of minutes. Bellatrix looked at the dark sky and struggled to get as far as she could. Her remaining strength quickly drawing out as her entire body fought against the strong wind and cold rain which oddly reflected her own feelings.

This entire thing was foolishness. She knew that well, but still she was drawn here, towards Hogwarts as if this place was calling her.

Since that night in London she could not stop thinking about it. Why was she allowed to be free? And more importantly to live? She never showed any mercy to her victims and never expected any from her foes but still she was let to go free. And what was more confusing by the member of the Order….

Bella slightly shook her drenched head and heavy wet curls stuck to her cheeks. The castle was still awfully far away, and she felt another burst of coughing rise inside her chest and throat.

„Not now." She silently murmured and squeezed her eyes shut in a petty attempt to hold her breath and with it the painful coughs. As per usual these days it did not help her, and she soon found herself bend over and gasping for air, praying for this attack of her illness to soon pass.

She could feel her temperature rising with every heartbeat and her thoughts wandered against her will towards such ends like „will I even be able to walk as far as Hogwarts?"

With the last ounce of strength, she managed to rise up again and drag herself slowly the remaining distance. The wet coldness was freezing her bones and soon she started to shiver.

„Great…. here finally against all odds and I look like a mess." Her hand instinctively twitched inside her pocket only to remember that she sent her wand to Dumbledore earlier that day…it was the only condition the Headmaster had before he allowed her on the schoolgrounds.

The walk which seemed to her as endless finally ended and she found herself standing still shivering violently before the large double winged gate feeling more hope than in her entire lifetime.

Why did she come here? To be forgiven? No, she knew too well that likes of her can never be forgiven…nor was she looking for sanctuary…no, the only reason she came here was to get another chance a second chance in her life to do something differently.

Her hand shot up to her chest as another violent cough forced her almost to her knees and she leaned against the gate frame for more support.

And right in that moment as _Fate_ sometimes decides the gate opened bathing her in golden glow of hundreds of candles and she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder and was pulled inside the building into the warm interior of Hogwarts.

„Severus, get Poppy here, now." She heard the voice distantly as if filtered through water and the remaining strength was quickly leaving her body.

„As you wish Minerva, but I still think it would be better to leave her outside…" Severus' voice was cut short by impatient stare of a pair of dark green eyes. „Now." Minerva added in her most authoritative voice and Bella felt herself being wrapped into a strong embrace which prevented her to fall to the floor.

„Why did you come in this state?" Minerva asked their unexpected guest.

„Dumbledore said to come today…so I did." Bella answered slowly taking good care not to speak too loudly and bring herself another coughing.

„I've expected more responsibility from you." Minerva scolded her like a child meanwhile still supporting her entire weight.

„Does it really matter if I come here now or later? Nothing will change." Bellatrix leaned closer towards the other woman and for the second time smelled the light scent of her hair. It instantly reminded her of a fresh spring morning after storm. She tiredly closed her eyes wanting nothing more than to drown in that scent forever.

„It matters to me." Minerva said silently and placed one hand on her still wet hair and after only a heartbeat she gently started to stroke those dark curls. „We have to get you upstairs to the hospital wing before students get up for breakfast." Minerva said after a while still holding Belatrix close to her body.

„Can't I stay in your place?" Bella suddenly felt a twitch in her stomach when she imagined herself being in the hospital wing, hidden before others with the white curtains and having nothing to do just waiting gods know how long before the end comes.

„I didn't thing you would like to." Minerva said in a gentler tone and her head turned towards the footsteps echoing from the hall walls.

„You have no idea how much." Bella whispered and with much reluctance let her hands slid down from Minerva's shoulders and faced the darkened face of the local medi-witch.

„Drink this it will ease the symptoms. And, this potion has to be taken every twelve hours to strengthen your body." Madam Pomfrey said in a cold voice and placed both vials into Minerva's outstretched hand.

„Thank you Poppy." Minerva smiled at her colleague and shoved the vials into one of her pockets.

„The bed upstairs is ready. It's in the quarantine section, no one will see her." Madam Pomfrey said with disgusted voice and turned her attention to Bellatrix as if deciding between her medical oath and personal animosity.

„That is alright. She is staying with me." Minerva answered with a faint smile. Something which happened only sporadically when talking about Minerva McGonagall.

„You're not serious Minerva, you can't let her stay with you." Madam Pomfrey suddenly raised her voice and threw one cold stare towards Bella.

„Please Poppy it is already decided. Thank you for your help. I am really sorry for bringing you out of bed at this hour." Minerva smiled and her hand firmly supported Bellatrix around her waist.

„Good night then." Madam Pomfrey said sternly and turned on the spot to return to her domain in the hospital wing.

„She would like to see me dead." Bellatrix chuckled which caused her to cough slightly again.

„Please be careful." Minerva looked into her companions eerily pale face and slowly brushed some locks out of her cheeks. „Now can you walk a little bit? My quarters are not far." She said it with such a concern in her voice that Bella had to look up to make herself sure that it was indeed Minerva McGonagall who was holding her against falling and brushing her cheeks and what was most surprising showing concern for her wellbeing.

„I can manage." Bellatrix said after a while and leaned heavily against the other witch for more support.

They entered a small office with a large fireplace on one side and a large polished wooden desk in the middle. Bellatrix instantly noticed a can with biscuits and neatly folded chequered tartan laying over the chair. The whole room breathed Minerva McGonagall at her but to her surprise she felt oddly comfortable with it and obediently let herself be pulled through the dark wooden doors into the living quarters and only had time to notice a large dark red sofa facing the French window and a thin line of still green sunrise behind the glass. _The rain off course stopped, probably the minute she walked into the castle._ Bella thought bitterly and found herself before a large four-poster bed with crimson and golden sheets.

„Hope you don't mind the coloration." Minerva smiled and helped Bella slid down from her grasp and seated her at the edge of the bed.

„It is different to what I am used to but not entirely repulsive as I remember it to be from my own times in Hogwarts." She managed to produce a small smile and took off her wet and cold cloak.

„We just have to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold or worse from it. Seriously why didn't you use shielding charm?" Minerva asked and took the cloak and hanged it over one chair.

„I would, having my wand, but your precious Headmaster insisted I hand it over." Bella said and unbuttoned her black blouse revealing only dress with tight corset under it both soaked with rain water. To her discomfort she suddenly realized that these were the only clothes she had, having not enough time to grab anything else apart from her traveling cloak.

„Ah, I didn't know that. Well I am sorry for mentioning it." Minerva shifted uncomfortably and looked at her guest. „I gather if you are without wand that you don't have anything packed with you?"

„I was in a hurry you see." Bella smiled weakly a pulled her wet hair up into a loose bun feeling relieved from cold air which suddenly caressed her feverish neck.

„Well there is no help then, wait a second I'll bring something for you so that you can change from this, I don't want you to be ill while you stay here." Minerva left the room and Bella scanned it with trained eyes which noticed even the slightest details.

The walls were covered with bookshelves, no wonder Minerva was indeed a little bookworm. Aside from the tons of books the bedroom had one large window facing the lake at the schoolgrounds, two comfortable armchairs near the large fireplace, one large drawer carved from oak wood and a small collection of porcelain tabby cats sitting at the fireplace mantle. The window-sill seemed wide enough to provide comfortable sitting place and Bella left her spot on the bed and slowly dragged herself towards it passing by a large mirror standing in the corner.

She studied her image only briefly knowing exactly how awful it must have been. Her clothes still soaked hanged loosely on her body, the loss of weight clearly visible on her exerted collar-bones and much more visible on her sunken cheeks. Her face was even paler than what was her usual skin tone. The curse attacks left her weak and pitiful.

„Hope this will fit you." She heard Minerva's voice behind her and slowly turned over only to look at a neat pile of white clothes and dressing gown shining in all sorts of pastel colors.

„Thank you." She muttered silently as if the words have had difficulty to pass over her lips and carefully took the pile and headed back towards the bed.

„Would you like a cup of tea? Or maybe something to eat?" Minerva asked hopefully, and Bella felt her gaze on her back.

„It's alright really." She tried for carefree tone of voice and struggled with buttons on the back of her corset.

„Please let me." The silent footsteps behind her announced the nearing presence of her hostess and she felt long fingers unbuttoning her corset and suddenly one warm hand rested on her bare shoulder. „I am really glad that you came Bella…I dared not hope, but when Albus told me you've contacted him…" the warm thumb gently stroked her bare skin and Bella closed her eyes.

Yes, she came, she came because this was the place she wanted to die at. Not at the side of the Dark Lord, not in the battle but here in Hogwarts where everything started and where she remembered a young transfiguration teacher who often let her into her office and they both enjoyed long discussions about latest magical discoveries and inventions of new spells. No one knew of these evenings. They were only theirs.

„I think I am glad as well." She murmured silently and leaned slightly against the warm touch. „You see…. back then when we met in the battle, I never expected you to show any mercy…why did you do that?" Bella finally asked the one question which pained her most and felt the stroking on her shoulder stop.

„I think I remembered, back then how you were at school…I must admit, I refused to believe you did all those things Bella." Minerva answered slowly, and Bellatrix felt the grip on her shoulder tighten.

„I think I just let myself go with the flow. It was something everybody expected from me." Bella wasn't sure about her loyalties for a long time. „Seeing everybody from your side already assume my position I really had no choice."

Numb fingers meanwhile unbuttoned the last button on the corset and the whole mass of black velvet dress fell on the floor leaving her back naked in the pale sunrise with painful remarks from different battles and Azkaban clearly visible.

„You are shivering." Minerva stated silently and slid with one finger all the way across Bella's back touching here and there pale scars. „and you are so cold." Her fingers finally rested on one large round scar in the middle of her back and she slowly raised her other hand and grabbed Bella's shoulder.

„You are lonely…." Bella stated silently slowly turning over to face the older witch and gave away under the pressure on her shoulder.

„We both are." Minerva almost whispered and looked for the first time since their meeting into those deep black eyes of her guest.

„Don't you have classes today?" Bella suddenly asked still not moving an inch and looking directly to the deeply green eyes of her former teacher and friend.

„It's Saturday…no one will need me for the weekend." Minerva lightly pulled her closer as if testing for any resistance and found none.

„You are right… I am cold." Bellatrix silently whispered and looked over her shoulder at the inviting bed sheets near the cracking fireplace. As if reading her thoughts Minerva gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pushed her gently into the warm silky cloth. Bellatrix immediately slipped under the covers and found nice and comfortable spot at the left side of the bed.

„You should drink the potions. How are you feeling anyway?" Minerva asked with concern in her voice.

„You know…. pretty much content." Bella smiled, and that smile lit up her face like a sunshine. „Want to come over?" she patted the bed beside her and snugged deeply into the pillow.

They both laid unmoving among the sheets enjoying only each other's presence. It was strange for both of them to be beside another human being not feeling awkward or nervous.

„What are you thinking about Bella?" Minerva suddenly asked and broke the silence.

„I don't know. All kinds of things. The war will be over soon won't it?" she said finally after a long pause to gather her thoughts and turned her head towards her older companion.

„Yes. Thanks to your help we can track the remaining forces down and deal with them. Without Voldemort their resistance crumbled." Minerva said softly still looking somewhere to the distance.

„Those are good news. I know I would have fought but seeing this place destroyed was something I could not have agreed with." Bellatrix said slowly to the lightening room. The dawn was patiently taking reign from the hands of the night.

„I am glad you made up your mind…but still it is not fair that you have to pay such a price for helping us all so much."

„It is fair enough. I was granted a few moments of happiness here after all that happened and that is more than I ever imagined or deserved. Do not forget Minerva what I did, I have blood of hundreds on my hands and I am not sorry for that I do not seek redemption or forgiveness. I did what I wanted to do as always, and it was only my own selfish decision to protect this school which made me draw my wand against my former master and inform Dumbledor about the Horcruxes." Bella finally said with coldness in her voice.

„I know. But still knowing it was you somehow justifies it all." Minerva said, her eyes scanning red and golden sheets.

„What will you do after all this is over?" Bella asked softly her eyes not leaving pale features of her hostess, the barely visible wrinkles on her cheeks and around the corners of her eyes, the light brown color of her hair here and there intertwined with grey hair and her nose smelled the wonderful calming scent which came to her from the whole being which was Minerva McGonagall. Parchment, books and earthly scent of perfume.

And she felt her body being heavier than a moment ago, the pain in her chest vanished slowly, her breathing more even and comfortable warmness spread through her entire body leaving her sleepy and barely able to hold her eyes open.

„You know I never really thought about it. I will probably stay here teaching next generation and who knows, maybe one day I will move to my house in the countryside and will have long holidays at last. What about you?" Minerva asked her eyes unfocused looked at the ceiling.

Bellatrix heard the question, but her head was so heavy, and she was so sleepy that she could not answer. She closed her eyes still having image of her only friend visible behind the eyelids and she slowly drowned herself in the sleep heavier than any other sleep before and the dreams she had were infinite for she would not wake up again.

After hearing only silence Minerva slowly turned her head towards her guest and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

„Oh Bella…." She silently whispered, and her hand gently stroked a few loose lock from Bellatrix's cheeks. „Good night my friend." Minerva whispered and placed one soft kiss on the forehead of her most precious and yet hated friend.


End file.
